


A Quiet Night between Lovers

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Andalusia au [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Antonio and Israfil have some soft, gentle, loving sex sometime after the events of Just Before the Christians Rang their Bells.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Andalusia au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Quiet Night between Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut, so.....let me know what you think.

**A quiet night in Istanbul**

“Israfil,” Antonio sang as he crept behind him. 

“I bathed…..” he whispered in his ear. 

“Yes, you always do have impeccable hygiene,” Israfil replied, not looking up from his book. 

Antonio exhaled impatiently. The bastard. 

“No, I mean, I- I bathed….intimately…” he stammered, blushing furiously. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Israfil teased. 

“Israfil….” 

“I know, I know,” Israfil chuckled, and pulled Antonio down into a kiss. 

Antonio sighed against Israfil’s lips, and tugged at his shirt collar. 

“Hold on, _eini_ , let’s at least get to the bedroom first,” Israfil said with a smile. 

“Oh!” Antonio gasped as Israfil scooped him off his feet and into his arms.

“You always act so surprised every time,” Israfil laughed as he carried him into their room. 

“Not surprised..enamoured,” Antonio murmured as he ran his hand along Israfil’s bicep. 

He was always amazed at how strong, yet gentle and tender his partner was. Israfil gently set Antonio down on their bed, and kissed him again. 

“As am I,” he said softly. 

He stretched and pulled off his shirt, earning an adoring sigh from Antonio. 

“So beautiful,” Antonio breathed, and reached out to touch his hairy chest. 

“You’ve seen me so many times,” Israfil murmured. 

“I’ve seen the moon thousands of times too, but every night it’s as beautiful as the last,” Antonio replied. 

He cupped Israfil’s stomach and kissed his chest, and nuzzled against his tangled hair. Israfil hugged him, and stroked his dark locks. He fumbled with Antonio’s tunic. 

“It’s only fair that you’re bare, too,” Israfil teased as he removed Antonio’s tunic to expose his chest. 

“I don’t have as much to offer as you,” Antonio mumbled self-consciously. 

“You’re talking nonsense, _eini_ ,” Israfil said firmly as he knelt down to kiss Antonio’s navel. 

“You’re a beautiful man.”

“I’m a twig.”

“You’re a flower,” Israfil insisted, and slipped his hand between Antonio’s hose. 

“Ah, Israfil, your hands are so soft,” Antonio sighed. 

Israfil smirked, and continued to stroke his sensitive testicles, moving up to his shaft. 

“I brought something special from my last trading trip,” Israfil whispered as he pulled away. 

He walked across the room and fumbled through his trunk, and retrieved a simple oil jar. Antonio watched with wide eyes as Israfil knelt between his legs, and poured some of the oil into his palm. 

“Cloves?” Antonio asked when he smelled the sweet scent.

“Mmhhm, luxurious, I’m told,” Israfil nodded as he slicked his fingers with the perfumed oil.

Antonio breathed heavily in anticipation as Israfil gripped his ass cheek with one, strong hand. 

“Is this alright?” Israfil asked softly as he dipped his fingers between his cheeks. 

“Yeah. Perfect, please,” Antonio gasped, and thrust his hips up to give Israfil a better angle. 

Israfil slid his finger into his anus, and slowly rolled it around, constantly checking to see how Antonio was doing. Antonio sighed against the bed, and hummed in pleasure. 

“I’m going to add another finger, _albi_. Are you alright with that?” 

“Yeah, uh, yeah, of course,” Antonio replied breathlessly. 

He moaned as his anus stretched around Israfil’s soft fingers. 

“You’re- ah- you’re- ngk..you’re good,” Antonio managed to say. 

“Really? A performance review now?” Israfil teased, and pressed his finger against the wall of his anus. 

“Yeah, um, wait, hold on,” Antonio said quickly.

Israfil pulled his fingers out as soon as he heard him, and looked at him with concern. 

“Everything alright?” he asked.

Antonio scooted back and sat up. He reached towards the bottle of oil on the table by their bed, and poured some into his hand. 

“Yeah, I just-”

He reached down to Israfil’s reddening penis, his hand hovering questioningly. 

“I wanted to make you feel good, too,” Antonio explained. 

“If, uh, if you want me to.”

“Oh, Antonio, you wonderful man, of course you can touch me,” Israfil murmured. 

Antonio positioned himself on Israfil’s lap, his legs spread and splayed across Israfil’s thighs. He bit his lip nervously, and poured a bit more oil on his hand. He wrapped his thin fingers around Israfil’s shaft, and slowly began a steady pace of sliding his hand up and down. 

“Oh, those clever hands,” Israfil moaned, and gripped Antonio’s hips. 

“I’m going to put my fingers in again,” he warned, and pulled Antonio’s ass towards his hand. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Antonio replied, and quickened his pace around Israfil’s now-stiff penis. 

Israfil reinserted his fingers, twisted and pushed inside Antonio’s welcoming body. 

“I- I think I’m ready for- ah-” Antonio stammered, and Israfil kissed him. 

“Oh, _eini_ ,” he moaned, and took his own cock in hand. 

Antonio shifted so that Israfil could line himself with his entrance, and slowly lowered himself down. He stopped midway, with Israfil’s shaft half inside his anus.

“Alright?” asked Israfil. 

“Yeah,” Antonio assured him, and twisted a bit. 

“Just need to- ah- readjust a bit. Get comfortable.”

He repositioned his leg a bit, and gripped Israfil’s shoulders as he lowered all the way down. His anus stretched, but not painfully, around Israfil’s shaft as he bottomed out with a gasp. Sweat glistened on his forehead as his entire body was warm and pulsating. Israfil squeezed his slippery hands around Antonio’s waist, smearing fragrant oil on his skin. 

“My beautiful man,” Israfil murmured. 

With their combined strength, Antonio slowly bobbed up and down on Israfil’s cock. Israfil lifted and lowered his body, all the while his strong, fat hands gripped Antonio’s waist like a lifeline. He moved one hand down, and hesitantly touched the tip of Antonio’s already hard penis. 

“Is this alright?” he asked, and Antonio nodded fervently. 

“I might, ah, spill on you, though,” he cautioned. 

“Messes can be cleaned up,” Israfil assured him softly. 

He pumped his hand an Antonio’s shaft, and stroked his testicles with his pinkie finger. 

“You’re so good, Israfil- ah- _rohi_ ,” Antonio gasped. 

He pushed closer to Israfil, pressed their chests against each other. Israfil’s cock throbbed inside him, and Antonio’s entire body tingled with pleasure. With a gasp, he climaxed, and ejaculated, squirting semen on their chests. 

“Oh, my dear,” Israfil breathed as Antonio clenched around his cock. 

He thrusted with more vigor, knowing it was just a matter of time before he, too, orgasmed. Antonio kissed him deeply, his hands spreading oil and semen on his back. His fingers combed through Israfil's black curls, curls now streaked with grey, a reminder of all the years they had been able to spend together. 

“Antonio, oh….” Israfil moaned blissfully, and came inside him. 

He and Antonio were like one being, connected with their bodies and their hearts. Israfil gripped Antonio as he shuddered from his orgasm. 

“I’m sorry, ah-” Israfil said quickly as he pulled out. 

He helped Antonio lie down, and stopped to catch his breath. They were both painted with sweat and semen and oil, utterly debauched with their own passion. Semen dripped from between Antonio's cheeks. 

“‘S’alright, Israfil, that was- that was terrific,” Antonio said when he found his own breath. 

Israfil laid down next to him, and gazed lovingly at him. 

“Yeah? You’re sure?”

“Israfil..” Antonio sighed, and shook his head fondly. 

“You were wonderful,” he assured him. 

“I made a mess of you, Antonio,” Israfil chuckled as he ran a hand along Antonio’s leg. 

“Could say the same about myself,” Antonio smirked. 

Israfil laid a tender kiss on Antonio’s forehead before he climbed out of bed. He took a clean rag and soaked it in the wash basin, and returned to Antonio, who pouted jokingly. 

“Thought you’d never return,” he teased. 

“Oh hush,” Israfil huffed. 

Antonio gasped as Israfil began to clean his legs with the wet rag. 

“It’s cold!” he cried. 

“It was warm before we started,” Israfil said with a wink. 

Antonio rolled his eyes, and leaned back into the bed as Israfil carefully washed the sticky semen and grease off his skin. 

“I love you, Israfil,” he said softly. 

Israfil kissed his neck. 

“Really? Are you sure?” he asked sarcastically. 

Antonio wrinkled his forehead exaggeratingly. 

“Lemme think about it…” 

He sat up and kissed Israfil on the lips. 

“Mmm, yeah, I think I’m sure,” he said when they parted. 

Israfil sighed contentedly. 

“I love you too, Antonio,” he laughed.


End file.
